Software programs, such as executable programs are often distributed in cryptic file formats that are meant for consumption by the execution environment in which they are meant to run. Such file formats do not lend themselves to inspection by the human beings which are ultimately the end users. As a result, it is often difficult for the end user to understand the function of such programs by inspecting the program code. As a result the user may load and run a program or transfer the program from one machine to another, or to another end user, without an appreciation of what the program does.